All I Could Do Was Cry
by YoominC16
Summary: Brian watched as the man that he loved married someone else. Triple H/Brian Kendrick slash Triple H/Stephanie McMahon quick mention of Vince McMahon/Eric Bischoff (COMPLETE)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story. They are all owned by WWE, TNA, and/or any other respective parties. I do not own the song All I could do was cry by Etta James. It is owned by Etta James and/or any other respective parties**. **This is fiction.**

* * *

><p>"<em>You're marrying her!" Brian yelled and pulled his hand away from Hunter.<em>

"_Baby."_

"_Don't baby me. You're marrying her." Brian stated again as tears started to form in his eyes. "You said you loved me."_

"_I do love you!" Hunter yelled._

"_Then why are you marrying her?" Brian yelled back._

_Hunter took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "I'm marrying her for us."_

"_No, you self bastard, you're marrying her for yourself. I can't give you the things she can so you're marrying her for that…for a higher position."_

"_No. I'm doing this for us. I want a push, you want a push. We could both be champions for a really long time." _

"_I'd rather be a jobber and with you than a champion without you." Brian said and turned away from Hunter. "Somehow I knew this would happen. When you first told me you were going to break up with her, I knew you were lying. Now, you're marrying her."_

"_Baby." Hunter walked up behind Brian. "We can still be together."_

"_No we can't." Brian turned around and looked at Hunter. "I'm not going to be your thing on the side anymore. I want you to be with me, one hundred percent with me. If you can't be with me like that, then we don't need to be together. I'm tired of being the side thing, I want to be your main man."_

_Hunter sighed. He knew in his heart that he really wanted to be with Brian but he couldn't back out on the wedding now. If he backs out, it could mean his job. Hunter pulled Brian into his arms and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry. The wedding is in three weeks. I love you Brian and I'm doing this for us." Hunter let go of Brian and walked away._

So here Brian was now, walking into the little white chapel in his best suit. He sat in the last pew in the back of the church. He didn't want to be seen by any of the other wrestlers on the roster and he didn't want to be bothered. He couldn't even believe he had come but when he got the invite in the mail, he couldn't resist coming and seeing if all of this was true. If the love of his life was about to marry someone else.

The doors to the church opened and Hunter walked down the aisle along with his best man Shawn. The stood at the head of the alter and watched as the rest of the wedding party marched down. Brian heard bells ringing and then he heard a lady singing. Everyone stood up and he knew it was time for the bride to walk down the aisle. He stood up and watched as Stephanie walked down the aisle with her father Vince. She looked beautiful in her white dress and was blushing bright. She looked extremely happy and Brian was extremely jealous. Vince gave her away and set down next to her mother Eric Bischoff-McMahon. Vince pulled Eric into a hug and wiped away the tear of joy.

Brian watched as the exchanged vows, holding hands and promising each other til death do they part. Hunter then placed the ring on her finger. Brian couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe Stephanie was standing up there with his man. That should be him. Brian felt water well up in his eyes that should be him. As he continued to watch, he heart broke more and more.

The couple started to walk down the aisle together. The wedding was over and people started to throw rice over their heads. Hunter was starting a new life with Stephanie and his life was starting to end. Brian flopped down in his seat and started to cry. He sobbed and sobbed until an older lady patted him on the back.

"That was beautiful, wasn't it?" The lady asked, think Brian was crying tears of joy.

Brian wiped his face and fixed himself. "Yeah beautiful." Brian responded and left the church. He walked back to his car and got in. He took one more look at the happy couple getting into a limo. Brian broke down again. He couldn't do anything else but cry. He just watched the man that he loved start a life with someone else. He knew crying wouldn't bring him back but it would take away some of the pain, for how long…he didn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


End file.
